


The Lone Wolf Won't Behave

by youngadultfriction



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Park Jinyoung | Jr./Mark Tuan, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngadultfriction/pseuds/youngadultfriction
Summary: The seduction of Im Jaebum, a pursuit in three acts.





	The Lone Wolf Won't Behave

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "Jaebum has been a bit too bossy these days so Mark and Jinyoung have to put him in his place."
> 
> Or, basically Jaebum catches the eye of vampire boyfriends Mark and Jinyoung.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy this even if it's just Such A Mess. And I hope I did justice to the prompt!

 

 **ACT I:** _In the Darkness, We are Free_

     In the darkness, there are many things that can stay hidden. It is also in darkness that some things thrive, take root, feel even more alive. Jaebum basks in the quiet of the night, but he also basks in how the darkness can give him so much more room to be himself.

 

     There’s a pounding in his head as the bass bounces back from the wall and sinks into his bones, the light buzz from the vodka shots he downed at the bar starting to make its way down to his fingertips. The adrenaline is starting to put a spring into his step, and in a few seconds, Jaebum feels his body propel itself into the air. He is caressed by the light breeze in his movement, but only for a second as he drops back down to floor, surrounded once again by the warmth of bodies--in so many states of undress--around him.

 

     That's when the high fully hits Jaebum, the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he flexes his arms above his head, hands clutching the air above him. The shrill dissonance of the house beat blaring from the speakers drown out all of Jaebum’s problems, and he revels in the feeling of letting go as his sweat pours from his pores, his body being taken over by the music.

 

     Amidst the sea of faceless, just-as-high on life clubgoers, Jaebum basks in the tantric ritual of losing oneself to such a physical pleasure. He doesn't mind that his limbs flail upwards or that he bumps against anyone else’s shoulders; no one is there to judge how he carries himself, all awkwardly seductive, as long as his body thrums to the beat. As long as Jaebum feels good, that's all that matters in that moment.

 

     The warehouse is packed as it's a Saturday night, but the dancefloor seems denser than usual. For a discreet speakeasy, the rave was just too popular, perhaps the promise of leaving partygoers with the experience of a lifetime too difficult to pass up. This specific club that Jaebum frequented was known for _something special_ \--out of the ordinary, an experience too enticing. Jaebum hasn't had any personal encounters with anyone whom he found to be too magnetic in all the times he's hauled himself down to this dingy warehouse, but he knows they are around him, he feels them walk around, inspecting everyone’s faces before offering them a _really_ good time.

 

     There are too many bodies coming together to form an effortless wave of rhythm, Jaebum only but a speck. But he knows he’s attractive, perhaps even irresistible as his frenetic dancing reels people in. So he doesn't mind when someone grinds on him for a while, nor does he mind the elbows that dig into his back nor the shoulder or the hip that checks him on the side every time the tempo picks up. These touches aren’t meant to be confrontational, so Jaebum heeds them no mind.

 

     What he does mind are the  stares--glowing under the dim blue lights, and glinting like that of predators in the night. Jaebum knows lust, and he definitely knows hunger. But Jaebum also knows how to be a tease; he knows how to make them chase for him, giving them just a little taste and leaving them hanging, craving for more. So the warm hand that attaches itself to his waist as the techno beat dwindled to something slow, Jaebum knows it's intentional. But he pays it no mind as he grinds to the beat, lets his back brush slightly against the unknown person’s chest. Whoever it is behind him isn't the first person to approach him tonight. Not even the first to whisper dirty things into his ear, promises of a wild night, but Jaebum just shrugs it off and focuses on _himself_ . He's heard every permutation of begging, of them dropping to their knees to worship him, but Jaebum doesn't find any of those the least bit enticing. He wants something different; he _needs_ something to be different tonight.

 

     He's just grateful that none of tonight's suitors have taken his diversionary tactics too seriously. While most people mind their own space, there are still those whose sole purpose was to prey on unsuspecting victims, not taking no for an answer. Jaebum may pride himself for being patient, but he's also pretty stubborn. All broad, hard angles, he thinks he can hold his own _if_ someone wants to pique him, to prod at his dwindling patience. It’s a miracle he hasn’t been banned from entering the premises for all the trouble he’s caused in the past. And yet he’s still here, welcome to spend his Saturday nights as a free man.

  


**ACT II:** _The Terrors, They Unleash Themselves in the Night_

      As they say, there are things that go bump in the night. But there are certain terrors that glide through crowds undetected, their presence hidden behind the darkness that envelops the city. The only thing that illuminates Jinyoung’s face are the blinking lights of the warehouse. He’s standing at the edge of the dance floor, motionless, as his eyes pierce through the crowd, waiting for something to inevitably catch his attention. He wills himself to be inconspicuous, his choice of all-black a cliche amongst the many goth and club kids, but it works for him as he dislikes to be the center of attention. His eyes gleam on behalf of his drab attire, giving off the interest that instantly reels people in, his icy demeanor a non-deterrent at all.

 

     Jinyoung’s eyes scan upward the industrial pillars that were left from what the building used to be. Up on the scaffolding and amongst the many patrons getting drunk or high, he catches sight of bright eyes and an even brighter smile. Even from his position, he could make out the sharp canines on Mark, who was, in complete contrast to him, as obvious and blinding as daylight. Even in the dimness, he can see how exquisite Mark is, dressed in a sheer white blouse, his equally pale wrists and hands protruding from its billowy sleeves. Jinyoung scoffs at how banal that Mark looked like he stepped out of the cover of cheap Victorian erotica he’s seen on various store shelves. But he couldn’t deny how breathtaking he looked, all poised, his nose slightly upturned at the tawdry display of bacchanalia beneath him.

 

     As if sensing his stare, Mark diverts his attention from the throng of people on the dancefloor and locates Jinyoung. He grins even wider, and bares his neck a tad bit higher before he throws a wink to which Jinyoung rolls his eyes. The other might not see it, but they know each other awfully long enough to pick up on any minute gestures. And even if Jinyoung seems exasperated, Mark knows otherwise, so he pays no mind to any of his dramatics. If it were up to Jinyoung, he’d jump his boyfriend then and there, but they both decided to have some fun for tonight, so he quells his desire, stomping it down in the meantime and goes back to his previous role of playing watchdog. He glances back up to the second floor but sees that Mark has disappeared, his white shirt a blur. Next thing he knows, his boyfriend is also on the first floor, parting the sea of bodies gyrating to the obnoxiously deep bass of the song currently playing.

 

     And as he traces the careful steps of his boyfriend--purely feline, slinking away from the inappropriate touches of both men and women wanting even just a look from him--that's when something catches Jinyoung’s eye.

 

     Unfolding right before Jinyoung is a heated scene between two guys--the bigger one whose shoulders seem to crowd the other man, successfully boxing him in despite being in the middle of the dancefloor. It looks like a fistfight is just a hair away from happening and before Jinyoung knows it, his feet are moving forward, effectively bumping against all the other people in his way, subtlety be damned.

 

     It seems like a number of clubgoers have started to notice the commotion, and alarm bells are going off in Jinyoung’s head. He keeps thinking of the frenzy that would break loose if any of the two men brawled and broke skin. The night was still so young for blood to be spilled on these floors; the night still _too_ young for terrors to start creeping in. That kind of activity was reserved once the dancing crowd thinned out, and only those who wished to be enticed, to be fully carnal were left to take part in the rave’s best kept secret.

 

     “It's not fucking worth it,” another guy appeared between the two men, Jinyoung presumed it was the smaller one’s friend.

 

     “Yeah,” the one with the shoulders said. His voice was eerily steady as he continued. “Just walk away, it's clearly not _fucking_ worth it.” There is a slight edge to his voice, as if he’s seconds away from throwing a punch to the other’s face.

 

     And before Jinyoung could reach them, the tension had resolved itself as the couple of friends backed away. Jinyoung stopped in his tracks, his gaze following the pair as they disappeared towards the back. He only diverts his attention back to the other guy as he sees him pick up where he left off, raising both his hands above his head before bringing them down slowly, caressing his face before dipping to his neck then to his chest, totally losing himself to the music. And Jinyoung could just stare as he follows the other’s every movement, drinking in the sensuality of him, the confidence and awareness of how sexy he is oozing off him in waves.

 

     It isn't a surprise that he captures the attention of anyone within close proximity. Jinyoung sees another stranger slink up to the man, pushing himself against the other’s chest and whispering something into his ear. If the squeeze to the sexy stranger's crotch and the glistening desperation in his eyes were any indication, Jinyoung is sure he’s begging the other to bend him over _somewhere_. It also looks like this loner got these propositions far too often, judging by how he radiates the kind of dominance other people would want to keel over for. To Jinyoung's surprise, the man with the broad shoulders just smiles, his tiny eyes disappearing under the shadow of his bangs as he maneuvers his hips away and winks at the newcomer, shutting him down in the most pacifying yet teasing way.

 

     Thankfully, Jinyoung thinks, some people could take a hint and the newcomer leaves as quickly as he got there, jumping to the another gyrating person who's more willing to give him what he wants.

 

 _Mark, where are you?_ Jinyoung thinks to himself as he starts moving again. If he wanted to approach this stranger, now would be the perfect opportunity. _I think I've found what we need_.

 

     And it’s as if they are _actually_ telepathic, Jinyoung shivers when a breeze passes behind him. Mark’s delicate hands grip his coat at the waist before he feels a weight perch itself on his right shoulder. In his periphery, Jinyoung could make out Mark’s high cheekbone.

 

     “Do you see what I see?” Mark whispers before slipping in a playful bite to his boyfriend’s earlobe. “He’s been a very bad boy, Jinyoung.”

 

     “Oh?” Jinyoung whispers back.

 

     Mark hums and Jinyoung could feel his slight nod, chin digging into his shoulder as Mark bobs his head.

 

     “You saw how hot-headed he is.”

 

     “Yeah.”

     

     "But you also saw how much of a tease he is."

 

     "Oh, definitely. Would be interesting to see his breaking point."

 

     “He’s a regular here.”

 

     “Oh?” Jinyoung asks again. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen him.”

 

     Mark laughs his tinkering laugh, and the couple to their right looks at them curiously. “That’s because you only have eyes for me.” He tugs Jinyoung’s left ear as if to tease him. “Baby, you’re so possessive sometimes.”

 

     “I don’t really like sharing.”

 

     “But I want to have fun.” Jinyoung could _hear_ his boyfriend pout. Spending so many years together, he thinks he’d be immune to it; unfortunately, he can only roll his eyes but give in to his whims nonetheless. “And he looks _hella_ fun. But apparently, he’s a lone wolf.”

 

     Jinyoung snorts at that. _Seriously? Of course he is._

 

     “Will he be a good boy, Jinyoung?”

 

     That was the last thing Jinyoung heard before Mark disappeared, weaving through the crowd effortlessly. Jinyoung watched in rapt attention as the man in question rejects another person’s advances, this time trailing his hand up the arm of the stranger before moving away to dance by himself. His movements are slower this time, less precise but Jinyoung could still feel how much he’s basking in the moment.

 

      _Time to break that moment_ , Jinyoung surmises as hunger bubbles up in his gut.

  


**ACT III:** _The Seduction of Im Jaebum_

     Jaebum can already feel the crash slowly creep into his limbs. He's been dancing for a while now and his feet are starting to get sore from the heavy boots he has on for tonight. The coat he’s wearing is starting to weigh on his shoulders. He's drenched in sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead, and his throat parched. Jaebum also feels the fight drain out of his system as he fends himself from everyone who wanted nothing but a warm body to fuck. He'd oblige, but he's honestly too tired of doing the same old shit on a Saturday night.

 

     As he turns around in his spot, trying to focus on getting his rhythm to match the beat of the song, he sees a few hungry stares directed at him. He doesn’t mind them until something catches his eye. Jaebum thinks he’s just dead tired, thus starting to hallucinate. But he’s pretty sure the guy standing in the middle of the dancefloor, just a few meters from him, gave him a _different_ kind of stare. Eerie, predatory, he can't explain it, but it sent a tingle down his body. For a second, Jaebum is _pretty fucking sure_ he just saw the man’s eyes glint a deep shade of red. And when he tries to locate him again, the spot is already vacant, the man in question nowhere to be found. He didn’t even get a good look at his face; Jaebum only remembers seeing pale skin and a body well-hidden in the depths of the darkness.

 

     Suddenly, a laugh rumbles behind Jaebum just as he feels a warm, solid chest stick to him. “Looking for me?”

 

     “I don’t know.” Jaebum asks calmly, the great pretender that he is. “Depends on who you are.”

 

     “Cheeky. I see you've been causing a bit of trouble tonight.”

 

     Jaebum hums at that and leans back enough so he could whisper, “isn't it a bit creepy to watch somebody?”

 

     “Seems to me you like being watched though.”

 

     Jaebum just hums again in response. He's about to maneuver himself away from the man but completely stops in his tracks as he’s mesmerized by the sight that greets him. There’s another guy approaching them, and he’s probably just really tired and horny, but he's the most ethereal person Jaebum’s ever laid his eyes on. The man is _glowing_ , as if his skin was luminescent enough to light up Jaebum’s line of vision. And it looks like he’s _floating_ with how billowy he looked that Jaebum is a hundred percent sure he actually is. _So is this what they meant by a once in a lifetime experience?_

 

     Jaebum feels another laugh from the man behind him rumble through him. “My boyfriend,” Jaebum feels the man nod against his shoulder, “would love to fuck you senseless tonight.”

 

     “Well, fuck.”

 

     “Will you be a good boy for him?”

 

     Jaebum harrumphs at that. “And how would you know I even wanna fuck tonight?”

 

     The stranger trails a hand up his arm and squeezes his shoulder. “Correction,  _get fucked_ , and because you,” another squeeze, “reek of desperation.”

 

     Jaebum would feel offended, but he moans instead, not entirely sure what to make of this confrontation. He doesn’t have enough time to process what just happened when the  _beautiful_ guy finally stops in front of him. He's even more breathtaking up close like this--half his size and fragile, like the underside of a flower petal, velvety to the touch and easily crushed in Jaebum's hands.

 

     “Hi,” he smiles widely. “I see you’ve met Jinyoung. I’m Mark, and you are?”

 

     “Jaebum.”

 

     “Well, Jaebum--hey, can I touch you?”

 

     Jaebum nods.

 

     “Okay,” Mark runs his hand down Jaebum’s chest. “So, bad boy Jaebum, what do you think about having a bit of fun tonight? A _different kind of fun?_ ”

 

     "What kind of fun?"

 

     Mark smiles wider, showing all of his perfect teeth. And it might be just the changing lights, but his eyes glinted, making his delicate face shine with something other than delicacy. It was almost predatory and Jaebum shivered at the split-second change in demeanor. Mark leans in closer, pushing him back against Jinyoung's chest. Mark’s hand is still between them, a finger looped into the waistband of his pants, the warmth seemingly burning Jaebum’s skin.

 

     He could feel Mark’s tongue gently lap at his earlobe before he hears the other whisper. “You know you want to get wrecked tonight.”

 

     As if something in him switches on at that and Jaebum suddenly can’t stop thinking about begging Mark to do unspeakable things to him. He’s never felt so hot under his collar this fast, and he’s suddenly drunk on all the attention, craving Mark’s gaze to remain on him all the time.

 

     And just like that, Mark pulls back and gives him a tiny smile again, his face morphing back to that innocence he first saw, as if he didn’t exact any kind of dominance over him just a minute ago.

 

     “Mark, stop being hypnotic.” Jinyoung chastises. And it’s only then that Jaebum whips his head back to take a look at the other one. He’s as ethereal as Mark, but exuding a darker, more mysterious aura about him. They looked so opposite of each other, but also entirely similar, like yin and yang, perfectly complementary, and Jaebum all the more feels his control slip away from his fingers at the thought of being in the middle of two powerful men. This is the very first time Jaebum has felt anything like this; he's not easily swayed, but Mark and Jinyoung pose a mystery he wants to uncover, promises he wants to see fulfilled. And too hard and too fast, he's desperately teetering closer to the edge and free-falling.

 

     Jinyoung looks dangerous, all prim and proper, but has sharp edges that he knows he’ll be addicted to tonight. Mark, on the other hand, maintains his wide gaze, unsullied and amused, and yet, Jaebum knows he’s equally as dangerous. He’s lured right into their fantasy, and he’s ready for whatever’s about to unfold tonight.

 

     “I’m not doing anything to him,” Mark giggles. “Seems like he just had an epiphany, Jinyoung.”

 

     “Oh? And what would that be, Jaebum?”

 

     “That--” Jaebum stutters as he watches Mark lean forward to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “That I want you both.”

 

     “Mmmm,” Jinyoung licks his lips as his boyfriend ducks and starts kissing Jaebum’s neck. “How do you want us?”

 

     “In me.”

 

     “And why do you want us?”

 

     “Because I’ve caused enough trouble for the night?”

 

     “And?” Mark asks before licking at Jaebum’s Adam’s apple.

 

     “And I just want you, _please_ , the both of you. Want to be the best for you.”

 

     Mark licks one last stripe up Jaebum’s jaw before he disentangles himself and guides them away from the club. “That’s a good boy.”

 

     It’s all a blur to Jaebum, as if he had swallowed some E tonight, but he’s as sober as they come, even burning off the alcohol on the dancefloor. Yet, he’s also smothered and feeling drunk with the attention he’s being showered by the two. He’s only vaguely aware of taking the subway back somewhere, probably his apartment, as he’s immediately blinded by the antiseptic lights of the station. He remembers Mark’s hand tangling itself in his hair, picking at the strands with his long, bony fingers. Jaebum can’t wait to suck on those but he chooses to be patient instead, which earns him a small smile from Jinyoung.

 

     Mark is pretty tactile, often having his hands somewhere on him as they walked the short distance from the station, with Jinyoung hovering around the both of them, watching them like a hawk, making sure none of the fun gets out of hand as they’re still out in public. Jinyoung is a mix of amusement and intensity, sometimes licking his lips at the way Mark bats his eyelashes at Jaebum, and sometimes boring a hole at his boyfriend for being _too_ tactile when his fingers creep up the thin shirt Jaebum has on underneath his coat.

 

     And before he can further process any of the shushes and quiet conversations happening between the couple, Jaebum is manhandled onto a bed-- _his bed_ \--forcing him to sit at the edge of the mattress as he watches Jinyoung pull Mark to him, finally kissing him with so much intensity that Jaebum can hear the frustration pouring out of Jinyoung. Mark was a dangerous tease, and it seems like even Jinyoung couldn’t handle him.

 

     Jaebum watched as the couple made out for a few minutes. Mark eventually let go of Jinyoung’s mouth to nibble at his neck. On the other hand, Jinyoung turns his attention back to Jaebum, who just sat there on the bed, not doing anything as he awaited orders from the two.

 

     Sensing the anticipation, Jinyoung orders him to strip, and Jaebum does as he's told, shrugging off his coat and shirt and kicking off his boots. He was about to unbutton his pants when he feels the soft pads of Mark's fingers wrap around his hands. “Let me.”

 

     Jaebum watches as Mark deftly unbuttons and unzips his pants before slowly peeling them off his thighs. Pushing Jaebum back to sit on the bed, Mark slips to the floor, kneeling so he was facing his cock.

 

     “Mark, suck his dick.”

 

     Standing a few feet away from them, Jinyoung did not hesitate even one bit. He had already taken off his trenchcoat and was in a black short-sleeved turtleneck, the fabric clinging onto his torso snugly. Jaebum could see just how broad Jinyoung truly was, and was impressed, even excited to get boxed in by those shoulders.

 

     Mark was so tiny compared to his boyfriend, but under the room’s warm lighting, Jaebum could see the muscles in Mark’s arms through his shirt. If the strong grip on his thighs was anything to go by, Jaebum deemed Mark strong enough as his fingers dug into them, leaving white imprints.

 

     “Yes, baby.” Mark wasted no time in pulling down Jaebum’s dark underwear and closing his lips onto the head of his half-hard dick. One of Mark’s hands gripped him at the base before starting on a slow upstroke, more to tease than to actually pleasure. His lips were still wrapped around the head, unmoving, but his tongue prodded at the underside and into the slit. Jaebum moans out of frustration, wanting more friction, but too scared to thrust his hips upwards without any permission.

 

     “Quit teasing him, Mark.”

 

     “Hmmmm.” Mark hums around Jaebum and the vibration instantly tingles the base of his spine, causing his cock to harden more in the other’s grip. He feels Mark grin and the next thing he knows he’s being swallowed inch by inch.

     Jinyoung approaches them and stands right behind his boyfriend. He runs his hand through Jaebum's hair before leaning down to capture the other's mouth in a kiss. There’s nothing delicate about Jinyoung at all as he immediately pries Jaebum’s lips open so he could insert his tongue, teeths clacking at the force. Jaebum learns quickly that there is no hesitation when it comes to Jinyoung as he rubs his tongue against Jaebum’s before making him chase after him. He feels Mark hum once more around his cock and breaks from Jinyoung to look down. Mark stares up at them with his doe eyes and Jaebum can’t help the loud moan that escapes his lips. Jinyoung has settled in nipping at his shoulder, the edges of his teeth sharper than anything he’s ever felt before.

 

     Mark pops his mouth off his dick and instead continues stroking, this time his fist that much tighter, and the strokes faster.

 

     “Jaebum, I want a kiss too.” Mark almost whines so Jaebum indulges him by picking him up by the armpits and attacking his mouth.

 

     Mark is a lot gentler than Jinyoung, but maybe it’s just his soft, plush lips cushioning the force between them. Just like what he did with the head of his cock, Mark uses his tongue to prod at Jaebum’s lips. When he opens his mouth to let the other in, Mark wastes no time sucking on Jaebum’s tongue before he deepens the kiss, their tongues tangling. At the same time the side of the bed dips, Jinyoung’s knee brush against Jaebum’s hip as he continues his assault on his upper body.

 

     Jinyoung crouches so he can reach one of Jaebum’s nipple, licking his way down and leaving a wet trail that makes the other shiver. He bites the hardened nub before rolling it between his teeth. Mark, on the other hand, decides to sit down on his lap, too focused on leaving soft kisses on his neck.

 

     “We’ll take really good care of you tonight.” Mark says in between sucking a mark right under his ear. He cups Jaebum’s face and grins at him, his canines on full display. Jinyoung reaches a hand between the two and grips Jaebum’s neglected cock.

 

     “Only if you’re really really good though,” he says before reaching down his balls to rub his middle finger across his perineum, causing Jaebum to groan. "But you're a stubborn little shit, right? Always getting his way, thinking he's in control all the damn time?"

 

     “No-- ah! More.”

 

     Mark brushes one of his hands through Jaebum’s hair before tangling them at the short hairs at the base of his neck. He pulls enough that Jaebum feels his nerves scream in attention. “Don’t get too cocky just yet.” The mischievous glint in the other’s eyes is back and what leftover fragility Jaebum thought Mark had simply vanished. Instead of grinning back at him, Mark bares his teeth, as if warning Jaebum not to cross any lines. He was to do nothing but obey--not even make demands--because tonight was going to be the night Jaebum learned his lesson. Jaebum wasn’t the one calling the shots for once; he wasn’t in control and just that idea was dizzying. It was a peculiar rush, something he never thought he ever wanted, _ever needed_.

 

     “I’m sorry,” he pleaded, the desperation kicking in. Quick to appease, quick to win the good graces of both Mark and Jinyoung.

 

     “You like causing trouble, don’t you?” Jinyoung asks, almost deadpan. It throws Jaebum off because he can’t fathom what Jinyoung is thinking about, especially with how expressionless he seems to be. The only thing Jaebum can catch off him is how there’s a tinge of edge to his voice, even more of a warning than having Mark pull his hair.

 

     Speaking of, Mark has long vacated his seat on his lap and instead was clinging to Jinyoung’s side, his hands roaming the expanse of his boyfriend’s torso, nails slightly catching on the fabric of his black shirt. He dips one of his hands down the front of Jinyoung’s leather pants and closes his large hand on the other’s cock.

 

     “Watch.” Mark instructs as he gropes his boyfriend, his hand rubbing up and down. Jinyoung keeps a straight face at his boyfriend’s ministrations. He only leans his head to the other side so he could present his neck to Mark who wastes no time in licking a long stripe against the jugular.

 

     “I want you to be thoroughly seduced that you’ll be begging for it,” Mark grunts out, “that you’re desperate enough, craving us, feeling utterly wrecked, and wanting nothing else.”

 

     Jaebum grips his dick and pumps it once, twice. He knows he shouldn’t, judging by the glare Jinyoung throws his way so he stops instantly, but refuses to take his away. He’s too hot, too bothered, too mesmerized and intoxicated that he doesn’t fully understand what he should  _actually be doing_. All he knows is that he’s about to feel really good soon.

 

     “Naughty boy,” Mark says. “You are,” he nips on Jinyoung’s neck once, “such a,” another nip, “naughty,” _nip_ , “naughty boy.” Mark yanks down the collar on Jinyoung’s shirt before he catches the juncture between his neck and shoulder between his sharp teeth, sinking down on the bit of flesh rather harshly.

 

     Jaebum’s been bitten by his past lovers before but not to this extent where he can clearly see Mark absolutely forcing his mouth further, piercing the skin and lapping up at the punctures he caused, making sure to lap up at the pearls of blood trying to drip away. Jaebum’s also never seen someone so jolted with the way Jinyoung’s stoic demeanor changes all too suddenly, as if someone just yanked the pole stuck in his ass. Jinyoung was now totally relaxed, sinking into Mark’s embrace like putty. His eyes were dazed for a moment before he regains consciousness of his surroundings. He is sated, nonetheless, and Jaebum can see that’s he’s harder than before, if the way he’s rutting against Mark’s hand in his jeans is anything to judge.

 

     Mark keeps licking and nibbling at the spot he just bit while still groping his boyfriend’s erection. It’s only in the way his eyes turn red for a second that Jaebum _finally gets it_ , the pieces of the puzzle catching against each other to form the complete picture. How exquisite the couple was, the piercing but color-shifting gazes, and _that bite_. He felt his dick twitch in his hand, and instead of being afraid, Jaebum revels at his curiosity, risking just so he can experience this. _What luck to be chosen not by one, but by two of them._

 

     “Bite me, too, please.” Jaebum bares his neck and Jinyoung is there in a heartbeat, pushing him down to the bed, his _fangs_ poised over the pulsating vein on his neck. But Jinyoung never comes down for that bite, instead he captures Jaebum’s lips in another searing kiss, Jinyoung’s clothed dick rubbing against his bare stomach. Mark lays down beside them, watching before he attaches his lips to Jaebum’s shoulder. He can feel the drag of Mark’s teeth against his skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He’s expecting for Mark to go a bit harder, but just like what he did with Jinyoung; it never comes. Instead, Mark playfully nips at the stretchy parts of Jaebum's skin, looking all playful like a cat.

     Jinyoung then sits straight on his lap and grinds his erection down, and there’s something so illicit about this whole set-up--with how he’s buck naked, splayed on the bed, and his two lovers for the night still fully clothed. For some twisted reason, Jaebum feels like he’s all the more in control and Mark and Jinyoung let their more feral sides take over their desires, with one rutting shamelessly above him, and the other, teetering between playfulness and danger.

 

     So Jaebum pushes his luck by guiding both his hands to Jinyoung’s waist and lets them explore upwards, feeling the hard planes of Jinyoung’s body through the softness of the fabric. As expected, Jinyoung swats one of his hands and pushes it over his head, grip tight against the wrist.

 

     “Who said you could touch without permission?”

     The edge in his voice is back, and Jaebum moans, simply being reminded of his place in their little game enough to make his hip thrust upward involuntarily. Thinking it would make Jinyoung all the more irate, Jaebum reeled himself for the backlash, but instead the other just smiled at him. Jaebum could only describe it as _evil_ , nothing else, just pure unadulterated evil. Jaebum is both scared and incredibly turned on, wanting nothing more than to find out how it will play out.

 

     “Mark?”

 

     “Yes, baby?”

 

     “I think Jaebum is ready for you.” Jinyoung grinds his dick against Jaebum's one last time before getting off him.

 

     “Gladly.”

 

     That was the last thing Jaebum heard before he was flipped over on his stomach by Mark. Jinyoung pulled on his waist so he was facedown on the bed with his ass was in the air, ready for the couple’s taking.

 

     Jaebum tries to look over his shoulder but is stopped by Jinyoung’s hand between his blades. Jinyoung sits against the headboard and takes his dick out of his pants, stroking it leisurely, making sure Jaebum is watching every slow movement. Jinyoung is all girth and balls, and Jaebum wants to get his mouth on them, wants to feel the softness against his tongue. If he drools against the sheets, he doesn’t let anyone know.

 

     Jinyoung’s pace is torturous but it is successful in distracting Jaebum from the tongue that swipes against his hole. He clenches at the feeling, and Mark licks at it again, making sure his tongue is flat against it. Jaebum groans at how soft Mark feels against his stretched skin.

 

     “Ah, Mark, fuck.”

 

     Mark continues with his teasing, switching to quick kitten licks against his hole and all the way down to his balls and the underside of his neglected dick. He feels a glop of precum rub against the sheets, wanting to become undone already, but not yet so deep into it to be able to do so. Jaebum feels powerless once more as he’s at the mercy of both Mark and Jinyoung, his pleasure in their hands, but being denied access to it.

 

     “What do you want?” Jinyoung prods him with two of his fingers. He’s still stroking his dick slowly, gathering the precum at the tip and smearing it on the downstroke. It’s so messy that Jaebum just wants to lick it all clean, have Jinyoung hold him down and choke him until his eyes prickle with tears.

 

     “I want more,” Jaebum huffs out. “Faste--ah!”

 

     Mark sticks the tip of his tongue into Jaebum’s hole before sucking on the pucker. He does it repeatedly and leaves Jaebum incoherent before Jinyoung prods at him again, but this time he has two fingers on his lips, a silent instruction to suck conveyed through the raise of his brows.

 

     Jaebum complies by opening his mouth and taking the fingers up to the root. He licks in between the fingers and Jaebum sees Jinyoung’s eyes shift in hue, completely turned on. Perhaps the way Jinyoung orders him around is the true culprit to his sexual desire. Jinyoung's hand on his dick gradually speeds up, flicking his wrist so he can twist towards the head.

 

     “Ah,” Jinyoung shudders. “Such a good boy, Jaebum.”

 

     He preens at the praise and sucks on Jinyoung’s fingers harder, effectively distracting himself from Mark now inserting his middle finger into his hole. There’s not much resistance as he feels it go through easily. And he can truly feel how long and deliciously bony Mark’s fingers are as it just goes in deeper and deeper, and he clenches at the thought of getting something bigger inside later.

 

     He hears Mark release a bated breath behind him before he feels his tongue lap near his hole again.

 

     “Mmmph,” Jaebum can’t stop moaning around the fingers in his mouth as he’s suddenly assaulted by pleasure on both ends. Mark slips his finger out only to have a second finger join in. He jolts in surprise at the drizzle of lube against his heated skin, and feels Mark rub one ass cheek as if to apologize. Yet, it doesn’t take long for the lube to start making squelching noises as Mark pumps his fingers in and out of his hole, so all is forgiven.

 

      Jinyoung, on the other hand, withdraws his own fingers from Jaebum’s mouth, so now all the muffled sounds escape his lips without any difficulties. Tonight is a night of revelations for Jaebum as he realizes how loud he gets when he’s the one receiving pleasure. Often, he grunts and moans softly, a quiet lover, but right now, he can’t help the keen noises that escape him. It’s as if Mark and Jinyoung had opened something within himself, and he is only now discovering what he is capable of. When he went out to go dancing tonight, _okay maybe find someone to bring home to fuck or to suck his dick_ , he only wanted to feel free, even just for the night, at least free from the heaviness of his real life.

 

 _But damn_ , he didn’t quite expect to be _fucking emancipated_.

 

     He gets distracted by this thought and only comes back to his senses when Mark slaps his ass, the sound ringing in his ears, and the redness blooming on his pale skin. It stings for a bit, and Jaebum isn’t sure if he likes it; perhaps he’s not _that_ liberated yet to uncover all of his kinks in one night. He’ll have to ask Mark, or even Jinyoung because he seems like the spanking kind, to do it again sometime soon--if there is another time, that is.

 

     Jinyoung grips his chin so he could look at him. “Is Mark boring you? It’s such a shame because you were so obedient awhile ago. Maybe Mark _shouldn’t_ fuck you after all? Leave you hanging like this?”

 

     “N-no…”

 

     “No?” Jinyoung kneels in front of him, hand still on Jaebum’s chin. “So you don’t want Mark?”

 

     “That’s not what I meant!”

 

      “Then--”

 

     “Jinyoung, let go of his face.” Jaebum couldn’t see Mark’s expression but his voice was so quiet and emotionless that it simply scared him. Jinyoung let go of his face as if he was burned, and his eyes flickered to Mark, apprehension painting his face.

 

     “Jaebum,” Mark began in that same tone. “I can tie you up and blindfold you, leave you to pleasure yourself, would you want that?”

 

     The other shook his head.

 

     “Jinyoung, make him speak.”

 

     The other nudged his cheek with a light tap of his fingers. “Use your words, boy.”

 

     “No, I don’t want that.”

 

     “Well,” Mark continued. “What do you want?”

 

      Jaebum perched on his elbows and looked over his shoulder to meet Mark’s stare. The other had taken off his pants and loosened his blouse, one sleeve slipping down his lanky frame. He looked so angelic, an expanse of pale skin; but he also looked so sinful, with his hair mussed and his pink lips.

 

     “I want,” Jaebum began. “You and Jinyoung, the both of you.”

 

     Jinyoung took his chin in his hand again, but this time only in a loose grip. “Well, what do you want us to do?”

 

     Jinyoung was built like a brick wall, broad and towering, and he just oozed dominance. He had an impish smile plastered on his rather stoic face, something that spelt _not good_ for Jaebum, but he’s nonetheless curious as to how the other can push his and Mark’s buttons.

 

     He hears before feeling another slap to his buttocks, jolting him out of his reverie. “Jinyoung asked you a question, Jaebum.”

 

     “Where do you want me and Mark, Jaebum?”

 

     Mark climbs on the bed and molds himself to Jaebum’s back, the fabric of his blouse scratching against Jaebum’s sore back. Mark bites his shoulder, not too deeply to break skin, before whispering, “do you want to fuck Jinyoung? Or would you rather Jinyoung fuck you?”

 

     Jaebum could feel Mark’s penis poke his backside, the weight and hardness of it making the decision for him. Jaebum has yet to see it for himself, but he already unconsciously rocks back to the feeling of it.

 

    “Ohhh,” he moans as Mark’s dick slides easily against the juncture near his tailbone, feeling how slick with precum it is. “I want Mark to _fuck, oh--_ to fuck me.”

 

     Mark presses into Jaebum more firmly. “And how do you want Jinyoung?”

 

     “Want my dick in your mouth?” Jinyoung positions his erection right in front of Jaebum’s face, smearing a bit of the precum on his cheek.

 

     “Fuck, yeah.” Jaebum replies, already too dazed at how heady everything is starting to feel. His earlier tiredness from dancing has faded, and a new bout of adrenaline is making all of his blood rush south.

 

     “Want to choke on Jinyoung’s dick, yeah?” Mark asks as he waves Jinyoung forward, getting a taste by sucking on the tip of his cock.

 

     “Mmm, Mark,” Jinyoung preens. “That’s not for you.”

 

     “I know, baby.” Mark replies. “It’s for our dear good boy right here.” He presses an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Jaebum’s face before going back to his position behind him.

 

      In front of him, Jinyoung nudges his lips with the tip of his cock, and Jaebum opens wide, letting the other slide all of his length in. Behind him, Mark inserts two of his fingers again, pumping them back and forth and scissoring them, willing him to relax his muscles.

 

     “For someone who doesn't do this often, you sure are pliant,” Mark remarks as a third finger effortlessly slides in. “You do this a lot, don’t you, boy?”

 

     Jinyoung pulls his dick out. “Mark asked a question.”

 

     “Yes, Mark.”

 

       “You put your fingers _here_?” Mark presses into his prostate and Jaebum loses his balance on one elbow, his shoulder almost falling to the mattress.

 

     “Ohhhh,” Jaebum releases a drawn out grunt, “yes, Mark, _there_.”

 

     “Do you use toys?” Jinyoung asks.

 

     “Sometimes, _ahh!_ ”

 

      “Mark fucks like a feral animal, Jaebum, better than any toy,” Jinyoung remarks, positioning his dick to the other’s mouth again. "Better than any boy. You think he’s all soft and sweet, but he’ll wreck you.” Jinyoung moans, “I wish he’d fuck me, too.”

 

     “Now, now, baby.” Mark leans over Jaebum to peck at his boyfriend’s pout. “You’ll have me for the next century.”

 

     That seems to pacify Jinyoung as he thrusts into Jaebum’s mouth all too quickly. Jaebum almost choked if he didn’t relax his throat and breathed through his nose. After getting used to the weight and girth of Jinyoung, he taps the other’s hand and signals him to start thrusting.

 

     "Asking permission," Jinyoung caresses Jaebum's cheek, "you learn fast."

 

     Jinyoung takes hold of Jaebum’s nape and snaps his hips forward, gradually adding force after every turn. They hear the crinkling of a condom wrapper and next thing Jaebum knows, his ass cheeks are being parted and the head of Mark’s dick pushes itself against the first ring of muscle.

 

     There’s a chorus of moans once Mark is seated inside Jaebum. He stills for a moment, enjoying the heat surrounding him. After satisfying himself, he snaps his hips without any warning, and hears Jaebum gurgle around Jinyoung’s dick, surprised at being propelled forward. Jinyoung has a vice grip on Jaebum’s nape and continues to just rut into the other’s mouth, Jaebum’s nose touching the smooth, flat surface of his lower abdomen.

 

     Jaebum hums rather loudly at the barrage of pleasure on both ends. His throat burns and his mouth is stretched widely, but he enjoys the way Jinyoung is coming undone bit by bit. Mark, on the other hand, just thrusting, hard and fast, making Jaebum’s thighs quake. The force of Mark's hips against his ass pushes him more into deepthroating Jinyoung. There’s too much heat, and his brain is fogged up with lust; his body is about to give under him, as both men on either end uses him, _and he just loves it_. He's a vessel for pleasure, now boneless and without control, but even if his limbs lose all feeling to them, Mark’s strong hands are supporting him by the waist and Jinyoung has his head cradled between equally large hands.

 

     It’s not long before Jinyoung pulls out of his mouth and fists his cock to completion, a deep guttural sound spilling from his lips as he sprays hot cum over Jaebum’s lips, both of them panting at the sensation.

 

     “Oh my god.” Mark groans out. “That was so hot, aahh!”

 

     “Well,” Jinyoung breathes out, “this is hotter.” He leans down and licks a stripe of cum off Jaebum’s nose and goes to kiss him, tongues meeting instantly to taste each other.

 

     “Wow,” Mark whispers and pulls on Jaebum to straighten up. “Jaebum, kiss me.”

 

      Reluctantly, Jaebum dislodges himself from Jinyoung and leans back into Mark’s lean frame. He tilts his head back and opens his mouth, to which Mark meets halfway with his own open mouth. They swallow more of their moans and hot breaths rather than share a torrid kiss, but neither is complaining, especially since Mark seems to never tire, his rhythm still as powerful as before.

 

     “Mark, _ahhh_!”

 

     “Here?” Mark thrusts up straight into Jaebum’s prostate which makes the other scream relentlessly, a string of curses and Mark’s name mixing with humid air in the room. The new angle forces Jaebum to fall back into Mark's cock with less resistance, letting Mark's length reach even deeper than before, and the both of them can't help but feel like everything is just too much, the new sensation bringing them closer and closer to orgasm.

  

     “Fuck, fuck, fuck, there!”

 

     Jinyoung joins them after recovering from his high, tangling his fingers with Mark’s as he takes hold of Jaebum’s waist as well. He grinds his spent cock against Jaebum’s engorged one, and it’s a slippery challenge, as both of them are covered in a sheen of sweat. So Jinyoung just takes Jaebum's length in his hands and strokes his cock in the opposite rhythm to Mark’s thrusts.

 

     “Look at you,” Jinyoung remarks. “So desperate for cock. You like this?”

 

     Jaebum can only nod as Mark pistons from behind him, hitting his sweet spot again and again without fail.

 

     “Having one in your ass, and one in your mouth, all pliant like this,” Jinyoung leans in closer until he’s got Jaebum completely sandwiched between him and Mark, “it’s good to let go, right, Jaebum?”

 

     “Oh, fuck yeah!”

 

     “You’ve been very good for us, haven’t you, Jaebum?”

 

     “Y-yes!”

 

     “And good boys get rewarded, right? Good boys get to come.” Jinyoung says and tightens his fist on a downstroke before going back up Jaebum’s dick to poke the slit with his thumb.

 

     “Come for me, boy.” Jinyoung whispers one last time and that sets Jaebum off, his orgasm taking him by surprise at how unbridled it was, spilling excessively all over himself. He lets himself be manhandled by Mark, being pushed down onto the mattress as he comes down from his high. Mark continues to do away with him, his hips never relenting, the thrusts still as powerful, but shallower and more erratic. Jaebum clenches, and it seems to work as Mark moans, deep and long, his pace stuttering for a bit before gaining momentum once again.

 

     Jaebum feels like he ran a marathon, and he knows for sure he will be sore in all the right places, especially with the pounding Mark is currently giving his ass.

 

     “Ugh, fuck!” Mark grunts, his hips stilling before he ruts into Jaebum’s ass instead of thrusting in and out.

 

     “Jaebum, you feel so good, _you’re_ so so good. Ahh, I’m going to come!”

 

     “Come on his face, Mark.” Jinyoung commands him one last time. And his boyfriend obliges without hesitation, immediately pulling out of Jaebum and stripping the condom off, letting Jinyoung fist his hard cock right in front of Jaebum’s lips. Jinyoung twists his wrist just as Mark likes it and soon enough, Mark tips over the edge, streaks of white painting Jaebum’s face a second time that night.

 

     “Oh that looks good, baby. Want me to lick it off his face?” Both Jaebum and Mark moan at the suggestion. So like before, Jinyoung licks a copious amount of the semen off Jaebum’s face and kisses him with  it, delighting in how _dirty_ it feels. Mark leans down and plants a kiss on each of the other’s lips, making sure to taste himself on them.

 

     Jaebum, having a second adrenaline crash for the night, slumps onto his bed, tangling himself in Mark and Jinyoung’s limbs. He’s sated, but also truly tired, and it’s not long before he drifts off to sleep, his consciousness hazy, questioning if tonight’s events really did happen. It's some time after Jaebum has dozed off that the couple decide to extricate themselves from the other's embrace, picking up their discarded clothing, sharing a long sweet kiss, before disappearing into the dawn. They came onto Jaebum so suddenly, and like wisps of air that vanish into the cold night, they are also sudden in their departure. All is left is a memory, an experience of a lifetime.

 

      In the morning when Jaebum wakes, when the darkness has been replaced with profuse sunlight, driving the terrors into the dank corners and crevices, he tries to sit up but feels all-too spent. Sunday, the day of rebirth and rejuvenation, Jaebum spends a huge chunk of his time in bed, feeling all the tender spots where his joints ache or where he feels bruises rising on his skin. He examines his nakedness down to his asshole, feeling the sensitive pucker still reeling from a generous pounding.

 

     He scans his eyes around his room, looking for any piece of evidence that he didn’t dream all of this, that despite the aches in his body, two rather archaic individuals gave him the best experience of his modern life, even going so far as freeing him from the depths of his desire that’s locked up and away, no one else holding the key but himself.

 

     No piece of clothing, not even a tear of fabric, or a boot imprint to remind him of Mark and Jinyoung. It’s only when he finally hauls his butt out of bed and into the shower that he passes by his bathroom mirror and sees the shallow bite marks on his neck. On his back, his ass is still red from both the spanking and the force of hips, but there was no handprint that could tell it was literally Mark who did it.

 

     Regardless, however, he’s still going to wear the teeth marks like a badge of honor. They may not last on his skin, but he’ll cherish them for the meantime as a reminder of the times he truly gave up all control. He's wistful, even hopeful all of a sudden. 

 

    There’s always next Saturday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (part of the inspiration came from my desire to write a vampire!AU MarkJin fic as aestheticized by Grimes' [Kill v. Maim](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2EJMd7ZN7w). 
> 
> I also submitted something similar as a prompt but no one claimed it, so I took some of my notes and unapologetically applied them here, lol)


End file.
